


Not So Secret Admirer

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Menstruation, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Someone's got a fixation for his bodyguard's moon blood, but she already knows that.





	

_‘Come on, come on…  Hurry up already!’_ he thought as he watched her in the latrine.  His hands were itching to grab it, his mouth was watering to _taste_ it, and his patience with her was wearing thin.

 _‘Maybe it’s taking so long because it’s heavy this time…’_ he thought, and that seemed to calm him.  Ling’s eyes lost their scowl as his resolve was renewed.  He observed how Lan Fan spread her legs wide, coiled a new length of linen into an absorbent wad, leaving the end of it thin and dangling, and she slid the thing inside of her blood smeared and swollen netherlips.  After this she wound a larger strip of linen around her loins and then finally tugged her assassin’s pants back over her shapely hips.  Gods, how he ached to grip his bodyguard there, pound into her tender femininity, streak his cock with the blood of her monthly heat…  But alas, until he was on the imperial throne and could do as he wished without consequence, he would have to wait for that day.

For now, he was happy to be able to take her menstrual scraps and have his way with those, dreaming of what expression her face would wear when she found out he _loved_ how her blood tasted.

A few more pulls and ties were made and she rose from the small pot she’d been sitting on and tossed the soiled strip of linen into a covered wicker basket that would be emptied into a ritual fire pit, one that was used for offerings to the goddess of fertility.  Sliding her painted mask back over her face, Lan Fan quietly left the room and the royal prince crept out of hiding.

With stealthy steps and a one track mind, he nearly leaped to the basket, snatched the freshest one in the pile, the one that still held Lan Fan’s body heat, and dashed out the window.  Running as fast as he could, Ling raced back to his chambers through the garden and once he was there, he barricaded himself inside.  Though no one would be able to get in without giving him some kind of warning, he even went so far as to draw the curtains around his bed.  Once he was safely enclosed in the silken escape, he opened his hand to his prize.

It was still warm, and positively soaked all the way through.  With trembling hands, he brought the thing to his nose and inhaled her woman’s blood, the smell both putrid and delicious all at once.  The future emperor laid back onto a myriad of fine pillows and eased the hand not covered in Lan Fan’s menses to his waist and untied his pants.  His cock sprung out easily, and he brought the tip of the used hygienic parcel to the end of his leaking tip, admiring how the fluids didn’t want to mix together at first.  With a little effort, milky clear and red became a pinkish sort of ooze, and as he began to stroke himself, he brought the linen wad to his mouth and began to lick it like it was a fine candy.

He groaned in the quiet of the room, the taste not at all like the scent.  While the thing scented of something foul and dead, it tasted rich and coppery, like rare steak.  Ling’s mind began to wander, fantasies of his most trusted assassin riding his face as she stroked and sucked him surfaced, and he began to suck the item in his grip.  He found and relished the feeling of a piece of membrane, thick and not quite viscous enough to be called liquid, and he positively chewed on it like a piece of fat from a boar.  He suckled and nibbled at it, her fertile fluids running down his chin as it mixed with his saliva, all while fisting his cock and pumping as hard and fast as possible.  As he worked the thing over with his lips and tongue, he unraveled it, and by the time he came, Ling was able to catch his cum on the now clean linen strip.

The prince’s chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath.  This was the second time today he’d done this, and the fifth time this week.  “Gods, Lan Fan…  When I get on the throne and your time comes around, we won’t be leaving my bedchamber…” he whispered to no one.

He took the linen to the wastebasket next to his desk and hid it under several balled up pieces of paper, then he licked the stains from his fingers and washed his face in the basin.  Satisfied with his treat, he proceeded to go down to the kitchen and see what he could get to eat, his unbelievable appetite triggered by his strong release.

As soon as he was out of sight, Lan Fan snuck deftly into his room and pulled the strip from it’s hiding place, still warm with his thick and pungent cum.  She lifted her tunic with the automail hand and smeared the fingers of her flesh hand in the white blobs.  The girl hissed as she slathered it on her tender nipples and then streaked the rest over her breasts and stomach.  The very last of it she saved to rub onto her swollen clit, and as she brought herself to orgasm on trembling legs, she whispered, “One day, young master… we shall come together.” 


End file.
